Hair cosmetics aerosols (foams respectively mousses) for hair conditioning purposes deliver significant advantages concerning distribution and handling in comparison with emulsions or dispersions. Nevertheless the disadvantages of conventional mousses are the haptical and optical properties, these mousses are less creamy and rich than emulsions and dispersion. Therefore lots of consumers do not use conditioning aerosol mousses, especially those with damaged hair, because the optical and haptical (feel and touch) properties do not meet the need for creamy and rich textures of consumers having damaged hair.
It was therefore an object of the present invention to develop an aerosol cream mousse formulation, preferably a hair care aerosol cream mousse, delivering much more creaminess and richness than conventional mousses. The idea of developing more creamy aerosol mousses is known from Japanese Patent No. 3,616,154 that describes a composition containing a surface active agent, monohydric higher alcohol, wood ether as liquified gas and carbon dioxide as compressed gas in order to achieve a richer mousse texture.
It is an object of this invention to provide a new aerosol cream mousse formulation preferable for hair treating compositions without having the tendency to be unstable during storage and enabling a good distribution on the hair. It is desirable to provide such a composition, as described above in aerosol form, such as a “whipped cream,” which can be easily applied and rinsed from the hair. It is a further object of this invention to provide such a hair care composition that has an aesthetically pleasing wet hair feel, a glossy consistency, and perception of spreading upon application to the hair together with excellent wet and dry combability of hair.
It is further desirable to provide a method for conditioning hair in accordance with the above compositions.
These and other objects and benefits of the present invention as may be set forth herein as may now or later become apparent to those skilled in the art can be provided according to the invention which is described herein.
The invention hereof can comprise, consist of, or consist essentially of the essential elements described herein as well as any of the preferred or other optional ingredients described herein.
All percentages herein are by weight of the composition unless otherwise indicated. All ratios are weight ratios unless otherwise indicated. Unless otherwise indicated, all percentages, ratios, and levels of ingredients referred to herein are based on the actual amount of the ingredient, and do not include solvents, fillers, or other materials with which the ingredient may be combined in commercially available products. All documents referred to herein, including all patents, all patent applications and all articles, are hereby incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.